


It was cold

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caring Greg Lestrade, Clearing one's name, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, False Accusations, Fire, Greg to the rescue, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't really set a time or place for it, Infiltrating a military base, Injured Mycroft, M/M, Protective Mycroft, Secrets, Temporary Amnesia, The plan to end it all, Unnecessary death, War, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade, the journey home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Greg found a young soldier on the verge of death, he took him home and nursed him back to life. As turns out Mycroft not the easiest patient but he gets better day by day. Not remembering anything he stays with Greg, until the village is burned down by soldiers and hey are taken to the base where Mycroft is accused of treason. They manage to get away and Greg helps him to clear his name and put an end to the war.





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold, very cold and wet. Mycroft could feel his blood pouring from the wounds, his vision blurred, everything fell silent around him. ‘So this is it. Not that bad, if only I could see Sherlock one more time…' he drifted off.

Mycroft came around and he was surprised to find himself in a bed. His eyes flew open when someone touched him.  
“Hi there!” Mycroft looked at the young man who was smiling at him. “Don’t worry you are safe.” he had an accent, Mycroft regarded him with concern. “My name is Greg. I’m not going to hurt you, promise. I know you have no reason to believe it, but I’m not a here to make you trust me.” that was exactly what Mycroft thought, they being kind to him to try and get something out of him; not that it would work. “Drink this, it’s just water; then you need rest.” Mycroft tried to talk but he was too weak. “You got a bullet to your left leg, don’t worry you still have it. And two to your abdomen; I wasn’t entirely sure that you’ll make it. Now drink and sleep.” Mycroft drunk the water eagerly.   
When he came around again he was alone in the dark, he tried to sit up, but collapsed back immediately; then he turned to his side which resulted in him falling out of bed. He tried getting up, but it pained him too much; so he curled up shivering on the ground.  
“Oh…” Greg knelt next to him when he came back. “Let me see you.” Mycroft pushed his hands away. “No, no; back to bed. You shouldn’t get up, not yet.” Greg put him back to bed; Mycroft kept struggling while Greg washed him off and changed the bandages. “You are a wild one.” he just chuckled and let Mycroft hit him, scratch him; not that it caused any damage since Mycroft was still very weak. “Do you have a name?” Mycroft just stared at him hatefully. “So you wish I left you there to die. Don’t you have a family to go home?”  
“Sherlock.” Mycroft whispered.  
“That’s your name or…”  
“My little brother.”  
“And your name?” Mycroft didn’t answer, but he stopped hurting Greg. “Here, drink this.” Greg held the mug to his mouth.  
“Why?”  
“Well you looked like you might survive so I thought I bring you home."  
“Why?” Mycroft asked again, but Greg remained silent. “So to ease your conscience you rescued me.”  
“We can say that.” he whispered. “Now drink a bit more and please stay in bed and quiet.”

“How many have you killed today?” Mycroft asked when Greg came back the next day.  
“Someone is in a bad mood.” he ignored Mycroft’s question. “Would you tell me your name today?” Mycroft remained silent. ”All right, I’m going to call you Mr. Fox.”  
“What?”  
“Well your hair is the same colour as the fur of foxes so…”  
“Good lord.” Mycroft sighed. “Have you seen a fox in your life?”  
“Yes and here they are the same colour.”  
“Where am I?”  
“Safe place.”  
“Where?”  
“Hidden cellar.”  
“Why do you have this place?”  
“Dad used it to hide people until they could leave the country.”  
“So we are close to the border.”  
“Well yes.” Greg looked at him strangely.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Don’t you remember where were you stationed?” Mycroft remained silent for a while. “It’s okay, it’ll come back; there’s no need to freak out.”  
“No need!” Mycroft yelled; he was clearly freaking out.  
“Shhhh…shhh” Greg covered his mouth.”Please calm down; please. You’ll remember, I promise you.” Mycroft shook his head. “It’s going to be all right. Now, do you remember your name, just nod.” Mycroft shook his head as his tears started to fell. "Okay, it's going to be all right, promise. Do you remember Sherlock?" Mycroft nodded. "Good, tell me what colour is his eye."  
"Blue."  
"Just like yours." Greg smiled. "And his hair the same colour too?"  
"No, black and curly."  
"How old is he?"  
"Eight."  
"And how many years between the two of you?"  
"Seven."  
"Oh..."  
"What?"  
"You're just fifteen."  
"Am I?"  
"Shhh..." Greg stroked his hair.  
"What am I doing here?" Mycroft tried to sit up, but Greg stopped him with pulling him to his arms.   
"Shhh, shhh...you have to calm down now. Please." he kept stroking his hair as he sobbed.   
"I don't understand...why have you brought me here? You should have left me, or kill me; you are soldier after all." Mycroft managed between sobs.  
"I'm not fit for duty, so I stayed home. My father and my brother, he was fifteen as well had to go."   
"How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"You won't catch anything, don't worry."  
"Who operated on me?"  
"Me."  
"You?"  
"Well I couldn't call anyone over. So I did my best."  
"But what if...what if..."  
"Shhh...you are fine, promise." they sat in silence until Mycroft calmed down, Greg gently lowered him, covered him with the blanket and kissed his temple.  
"I'm not your brother." Mycroft whispered before he left.

"Morning." Greg woke him. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday. By the way any memories?" Mycroft shook his head. "It'll come back, don't worry. I thought we can say that you are my brother."  
"And what if he comes home?"  
"He's not." Greg whispered. "I haven't told it to anyone."  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"Yesterday before I left you spoke perfectly in the local dialect."  
"Really?"  
"You don't remember?" Mycroft shook his head. "Well you did, little hair die, coloured contact lenses and lots of bandage on your head and you're set. If you're up to it."  
"I don't know."  
"Just think about it, you wouldn't have to hide here until you can go home."  
"I want to go home."  
"I know, I know and you will; I can promise you that. I brought you water." Greg pulled him to a sitting position. Mycroft held the mug with shaking hands.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"Two weeks."  
"That long?"  
"Yes, I was worried that you won't make it."  
"Thank you." Greg smiled.  
"Now let me see the bandages...Good, I'll change them in the evening. I leave water and the lamp for you here. You still need to rest."  
"Have a nice day Gregory."  
"Thank you."

Greg came back late in the evening.  
"I'm sorry." Mycroft whispered; he was curled up on the ground in his sick.  
"It's okay."  
"I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry." he kept repeating.  
"It's all right." Greg gently picked him up. "Let's go upstairs." he took Mycroft up to the house. Greg washed him off and put him to bed. "I'll be back in a minute." he went to clean up the room. When he came back Mycroft was still up looking at him miserably. "It's okay, you haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while; it just upset your stomach."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"No need." Greg stroked his hair. "You can sleep up here tonight, it's the guest room."  
"Big house."  
"Yes, dad is…was the village mayor."  
"My father is a doctor. Your mother?"  
"Dead."  
"Sorry."  
"It was a long time ago. Your mum?"  
"Mummy is a university teacher, mathematics."  
"I never liked math." Mycroft chuckled.  
"Where did you learn to speak English this well?"  
"School." Greg looked at him strangely. Mycroft saw it and realised that he again asked something stupid. "No, please don't start again..." Greg wiped down his tears. "Please, it's okay. You are just tired, please don't cry." but Mycroft couldn't stop the sobs. So Greg started to sing to him, stroking his hair until Mycroft finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft woke up in the hidden room; he found a note next to the bed. 'Rest!' he had nothing against the order, so he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep again.  
"Wake up!" Greg stroked his hair. "Time to wake up, I brought you tea."  
"Where did you get it?" Mycroft opened his eyes.  
"Hi there."  
"Evening Gregory. So?"  
"I went to the black market to get coloured lenses and hair dye and I found a box, I thought you'd appreciate it."  
"Why waste your money on me?"  
"My money I do whatever I want with it. Anyways I gave food for it in exchange. Now drink, slowly." Mycroft managed to sit up on his own and took the mug from him.  
"It's not even my birthday." he took a sip from it. "Thank you." Greg smiled at him.  
"You're welcome. So we know that your birthday is close."  
"October." Mycroft stared at the tea.  
"So just a few months away. Today is the 25th of July." Greg chuckled.  
"What now?"  
"You look at that tea the way people look at their lover." Mycroft looked up.  
"Well I don't know about that."  
"You haven't had a girlfriend?"  
"No, I haven't had a boyfriend."  
"Oh...I see."  
"I hope..."  
"I don't have any problem with it, don't worry."  
"Thank you, I had bad experiences before."  
"Sorry to hear that. How do you feel today?"  
"Much better, thank you. And you? I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep."  
"It's okay."  
"So you decided that I agree with you plan."  
"Yes, I knew you would." Mycroft chuckled. "So you agree."  
"I'm still not sure."  
"Why?"  
"I...I don't know, can I think about it a bit more?"  
"Sure. Do you think that you are up for a bit of exercise?"  
"What kind of exercise?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Like standing up."  
"Yes!"  
"Don't get too excited, it's just the first try."  
"I know."  
"I'm just saying don't be upset if you can't do it."  
"Okay."  
"Well then, sit to the side of the bed." Mycroft did it, placing his feet on the floor. "Your legs are still weak, you need time."  
"I know Gregory."  
"First move your fingers, good. Now your feet, does it hurt?"  
"No."  
"Good, now move your legs like you'd walk." Mycroft did that too. "I think my promise was early, I don't think we should try it today."  
"Please."  
"You are already tired."  
"Please Gregory or I'll try it on my own." Greg sighed.  
"You are used to getting everything you want."  
"Might have, now will you help?"  
"Yes." he sighed. "Give me your hands."  
"Oh..." Mycroft stared at his hands in Greg's, his were very pale and bony.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"You were out for two weeks, you were quite thin when I found you and unfortunately you lost even more of your weight. I told you..." he tightened his hold on him when Mycroft stood up. He adjusted his hold on Mycroft to hold him more firmly. "Promise you won't try it on your own, at least not for a while."  
"Okay." his voice was weak. Greg immediately lowered him back to the bed.  
"That was enough for today."  
"You might be right." Mycroft whispered.  
"Now, sleep." he helped him lay back. "See you in the morning."  
"Good night." Mycroft mumbled.

"Five more minutes mummy." Mycroft mumbled when Greg woke him in the morning.  
"Just drink a bit then you can go back to sleep, promise. I have to go to work, we start early; sorry." Mycroft opened one of his eyes.  
"Can we try it again?"  
"In the evening, I have to hurry." Mycroft pushed himself to a sitting position, Greg smiled at him fondly. "You sit up more easily day by day."  
"Well it's something." Mycroft sighed. "I know, I know; can't get everything when I want." he chuckled and wiped down his tears. "Sorry, I have to remind Sherlock to this almost every day." Greg handed him the mug.  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"There's more water and please, please don't try to stand up on your own."  
"I promise. Have a nice day."

 

Mycroft was sitting in the tub. "You always brought me up here?"  
"Nope. Your wounds couldn't get water, but I thought it'll be easier this way now; less to clean up afterwards, I won't swamp the bed. I'm sorry, I know this must be uncomfortable for you..."  
"It's fine, thank you. I don't think I could do it properly, not yet. What if someone comes to see you?"  
"Well here it's not accustomed to just walk into other's bathroom. And it's late; everybody is home, sleeping." Greg rolled up his sleeves.  
"What's that?" Mycroft looked at the long scar on his arm curiously.  
"Accident." he started to wash Mycroft off.  
"What kind off?"  
"We were working on the field and I...I was checking out Francis instead of paying attention." he sighed. "Can we stop talking about it?"  
"Sure. And have you got together?" Greg turned red.  
"Well...we might say that."  
"What?"  
"We got together occasionally." he mumbled.  
"I see."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes Gregory, I know about those things."  
"Sure." he covered him with a towel. "I get you a change of clothes."  
"Thank you." Greg took him out of the tub and helped him get dressed. "Can I stay a bit? I know you have to wake up early..."  
"Sure." Greg took him to his room. "This is my room." he put him to the bed. "A table, chair; the remainder of my schoolbooks; I still have them, in case we run out of wood in the winter. My wardrobe, you are luckily the same height than me, so I can get you dressed properly. Bookshelf, you can chose anything if you want to read."  
"This is your family." Mycroft picked up a picture from the nightstand.  
"Yes, when mum was still alive." Greg took it from him. "What's that?" he pointed at a box, trying to distract Greg.  
"Oh, word game, you put out words and get points according the letters."  
"I know that one! Can we play?"  
"Okay, just one; we need rest."   
"Thank you." Mycroft moved aside to make space for Greg and the board on the bed.

"I give up!" Greg dropped to his back. "And I can't even say that it's not my native tongue."  
"Sorry." Mycroft smiled at him.  
"When did you learn it this well?"  
"I don't know."  
"How many languages do you speak?"  
"I don't know, I speak English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Russian, Swedes or Danish...I'm not sure about that."  
"Jesus!"  
"No, I'm not religious." Greg chuckled.  
"I presume you don't have many friends."  
"No, just me and my books."  
"Tomorrow I show you what we have; you might find something that would interest you."  
"Thank you." Greg packed away the game he turned back to Mycroft who was already asleep. He covered him with a blanket and left. As soon as he closed the door he heard his name.  
"Gregory!" he went back.  
"Go back to sleep, you had a long day."  
"Can I go back to my room?"  
"You can stay here, I can sleep next door."  
"Please!"  
"All right." Greg picked him up. "Better?" he put Mycroft to his bed.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You could have told me that you are scared you know." he sat next to him stroking his hair.  
"I'm not supposed to be scared."  
"It's okay to be; I'm scared too. What are you scared off? I hope it's not me."  
"It's not you. I'm tired Gregory."  
"Good night." he kissed his temple.  
"Night."

"Gregory do you have the clothes I was wearing when you found me?"  
"I kept them. They were all covered in blood, I had to wash them just to realise that you are from the other side; no I haven't regretted that I took you in. I bring it in." he came back after a while.   
"M. Holmes."  
"Yes."  
"No rank."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I ran away, they found me and I was to be executed."  
"I don't think so, I don't know much about these things, but I figure you'd get a bullet to the head. All three got you from behind, like you were running."  
"Hmmm, I could have escaped again?”  
“Don’t look at me, I don’t know.”  
“Anything else?"  
"A letter, nothing can be read it was soaked in blood. Oh, but there is this." he handed him a pocket watch. "Sorry, I didn't want to steal it, I just forgot about it. It still works despite you being in the water."  
"Really?" Mycroft looked at it "I got it from dad before I left. Usually it was passed on when the first boy turned 18. Dad got it from his father and he from his and so on."  
"M, what could it stand for?"  
"Don't know, sorry."  
"I start then stop me if something is familiar. Mark, Matthew, Martin, Marcus, Moses."   
"Moses?"  
"Shhh, at least I'm trying. Mathias, Milan, Mario, Michael, Mike..."  
"Don't call me that!" Mycroft snapped. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Mummy always called my Mickey, I can't understand why she can't use my given name; or she’d named me Mike, I could have accept it."  
"So we found something." Greg smiled.  
"Not much, I still don't know my name."  
"Something special like your brothers; that is close to Mike. I'm gonna call you My till we find the rest." Mycroft's eyes grew wide.  
"Are you all right?" Greg scanned him worriedly.  
"No." Mycroft wiped down his tears. "Sherlock called me My when he was little."  
"Then I won't use it, sorry."  
"No, no it's okay."  
"All right. Do you want to play?"  
"Hoping you can beat me?" he smiled faintly.  
"I can only hope."


	3. Chapter 3

"Evening Gregory!"  
"My what on earth are you doing?"  
"Walking."  
"I can see that, what if you fell."  
"I get up and continue.”  
"Now sit down please."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have to eat."  
"All right." Mycroft sat back and ate in silence. "Can I get another book?"  
"You finished it already?"  
"Yes."  
"I get you one."  
"Thank you. How was your day?"  
"Lots of work, and yours?"  
"Reading, sleeping walking and more sleeping and now walking again. Is there anything I can do?"  
"Rest and get better."  
"But I need something, I need to work!"  
"Sorry."  
"Anything Gregory."   
"Sorry."  
"Anything!" he whined.  
"I'm sure later you can help." Mycroft sighed and lied down.  
"I'm tired Gregory."  
"Of course you are after walking up and down all day long." he smiled. "Sweet dreams." 

 

Mycroft dropped the letter.  
"My?" Greg scanned him worriedly.  
“Do you hear that?”  
“Yes, we can hear the front from time to time, if the wind is right…” Mycroft got up and quickly turned off the lamp then he continued to turn off all the lights in the house. "My?" Greg hurried after him, Mycroft was already out of the house. Mycroft ran around knocking at the doors yelling for everybody to turn off the lights. Greg took the other side of the road; after all the village was only a few houses on the side of the only road it had. They met at the end by the church. "My?"  
"They'll be here soon." he whispered. "We have to get back, now!" he took few steps and collapsed. Greg picked him up and made his way back home.  
"Downstairs."  
"I figured." Greg put him to the bed.   
"Stay Gregory."  
"Okay." Greg settled next to him on the bed. Mycroft snuggled closer to him, he whined when the planes flew over them. "Shhhh..." Greg wrapped his arms around him, Mycroft buried his face to his shoulder. "How did you know?"  
"I’m not sure it was just there."  
"Thank you." Greg kissed the top of his head.  
"You should sleep down here tonight."  
"If you don't mind."  
"Not at all, this is the safest now."  
"Good night My."  
"Night Gregory."  
"My?" Greg whispered after a while.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Could you?"  
"No."  
"I'm scared." Greg whispered.  
"Me too. I knew that we'll get further, but I didn't know that this soon."  
"So you know where we are?"  
"You have a map in your room."  
"Oh, yes. Why did you help?"  
"I don't understand."  
"It's your side."  
"Your village is not a threat, you only want to survive; you don't send food anywhere, you have no industry, there is no point in destroying the village."  
"I see. You know a lot about it."  
"I still don't remember more."  
"I'm glad you remembered." they remained silent for a while. "What if they come here?"  
"No need to climb through the mountain, there is absolutely nothing between it and the border."  
"Hey; we are here."  
"Yes, but no bases, no hidden planes or tanks; nothing that needs concerning."  
"And what were you doing here?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'm pretty sure you didn't walk long in that state."  
"You found me rather far from here."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You said I was in the water and I checked the map...There's nothing out there, where were you going?"  
"Nowhere."  
"Gregory?"  
"So we belong to you know." he changed the subject.  
"We can say that. It can still change."  
"I don't think so; we were doomed from day one."   
"I'm sorry Gregory, it wasn't me who started it."  
"I didn't say that."  
"I just had to go."  
"I know, I know."  
"Not that I wanted to, but I was needed."  
"Shhh My, I understand don't worry." Greg tightened his hold around him.  
"Oh!" Mycroft sat up.  
"What is it?"  
"I went out, I talked with people, they saw me!" Greg sat up too. "I'm so sorry Gregory."  
"It's okay. We can say you are a young soldier I found injured and you are still not well enough to go back."  
"I was running on the street."  
"Mentally you are not ready to go back."  
"So I'm a deserter."  
"No, you are a child not wanting to die. They'll understand it."  
"I do not want to go back." Mycroft whispered. Greg pulled him down wrapping his arms around him.   
"In the morning I took you to the town hall and introduce you."  
"What about my name?"  
"You can't remember it, nor where you live, according your accent far away. You know other dialects don't you."  
"I think so, but you'll have to tell me if it's far enough."  
"I will."   
"Can I sleep here afterwards too?"  
"Why?"  
"I feel safer here." Mycroft whispered.  
"Okay, but you can change your mind at any time."   
"Thank you. I think we'll lose electricity soon."  
"Water too?"  
"Might, we have wells and the creek."  
"We should organise the cooking, it would be more efficient if we'd cook together, I'm guessing we won't have gas either."   
"I'm sorry." Mycroft whispered.  
"We can deal with it." They laid in silence waiting for the night to end.

 

"Gregory." Mycroft grabbed Greg's hand and stepped behind him.  
"Don't hide My."  
"But, they..."  
"I promise it'll be all right; come I'm late."  
"So that is my fault too!"  
"It's okay My." they went into the building. "Morning everybody, sorry I'm late. There's someone I'd want to introduce to you." Mycroft was still hiding behind him. "My...come on." he just whined. "It's okay, no one will hurt you." Greg sighed. "Three weeks ago I found My half dead by the creek so I took him in."  
"So he is a deserter." one of the old man cut him off.  
“He’s just fifteen; a child really.” Mycroft tried to ran away but Greg’s hold was tight on his hand. “He just wants to go home.”  
“Where is he from?”  
“He doesn’t remember.”  
“Hiding a coward, your father would be proud of you! Think about your brother, he went too, he fights for us too!”  
“And he is dead, he’s been dead for a month now!” silence fell. “And not only him, your grandson, Nora’s fiancé, Gertrud’s sons, both of them; and more…they are all dead! Are we not going to talk about me being a coward?”  
“You were sick.”  
“And? I could have gone once I got better.” a woman stepped forward.  
“You don’t have to hide my dear, Tom is loud but he doesn’t bite.” Mycroft looked out from behind Greg. “Oh, are you sure he’s fifteen?”  
“He thinks so.”  
“He is so young. What's his name?”  
“Something that starts with M; I call him My for now.”  
“I wouldn’t run away!” the man mumbled  
“You don’t know that, you never had to go to war.” she scolded him. “Now that we settled this, can we start the day? I don’t think he’s well enough to work Greg dear.”  
“No he’s not. He came to tell you more about what to do now that the front got closer.”

 

"I told you so."  
"I know, but it didn't start well." Mycroft collapsed to Greg's bed, he was out of breath from climbing the stairs; Greg didn't want to let him, not that he was listening to him.  
"Tom likes to talk, a lot; but he is harmless. The ladies already like you; you'll be everybody's boy, so be prepared!"  
"I don't like people."  
"I don't blame you, but they definitely won't like you if you keep away. Just let them look after you." he chuckled. "I told them you still need lots of rest, but you'll have to come out."  
"Promise me you won't leave me alone with them."  
"Okay." he smiled. "Promise."  
"You'll leave me, I know." he sighed. "Do you want to play?"  
"Sure." Greg set up the board.   
"Have you thought about going once you got better?"  
"No, I know I'm a coward, but I told myself that the village needed me so I stayed."  
"They do need you Gregory."  
"If you say so."  
"I do."  
"Let's play." Greg changed the topic.

 

Mycroft looked around from the door and went out hesitantly. He made his way to the town hall looking around with fear.  
"Evening my dear, you look much better."  
"Good evening. Is Gregory back?"  
"I thought he was home with you."  
"No."  
"He must be still out then."  
"Where?"  
"He'll be back soon, don't worry."  
"Which way?"  
"You're still not well, sit down please." Mycroft walked out without an answer. He had to stop several time to catch his breath. At first he called Greg's name, but later it was better not to if he wanted to go further.  
"Who is it?" Greg heard the noises. "My? Jesus!" he hurried to him. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
"You..." he panted.   
"Sit down My." Greg pushed him down. "Don't talk now. I wanted to finish this, I only had a few more rows of onions. Sorry, My." he shook his head, Greg sat next to him. "You shouldn't have come out, didn't they try to stop you?" he nodded. "You should have listened, what kind of soldier you were; never listening, never obeying..."  
"I did."  
"A few times, yes." Greg chuckled. "Now you sit here while I finish it; then we go home. Okay?" Mycroft nodded. Greg quickly finished, he looked towards Mycroft, but he wasn't where he left him, he hurried closer to see him curled up on the ground. "My." he stroked his hair. "Wake up, time to go home." Mycroft whined and pushed Greg's hand away, not opening his eyes; Greg chuckled. "God you are so cute." he whispered, Mycroft sat up abruptly. "Morning...."  
"Shhhh." Mycroft looked around and stood up.  
"My?"  
"Quiet." he hissed and slowly made his way towards the trees, Greg followed him. "Stay!" but Greg didn't listen.  
"Well, well, well what have we got here." Mycroft turned to see Greg struggling in a soldier's arms who held a gun to his head. Mycroft felt the metal against his temple when four more emerged from the trees.  
"Let go of him!"  
"Little one speaks English, now tell us where is your village, we came a long way, we just want to rest."  
"And rob it." they laughed.   
"No, rescue anything we can." Mycroft frowned.  
"Lead the way." he ordered.  
"Not going to happen."  
"We have your friend at gunpoint." Mycroft smiled coldly at them, he quickly took the gun from the man standing next to him, he shot the one holding Greg and the one standing next to him, he turned to be hit on the head; he fell to the ground but didn't let go of the gun. Before they could do anything he shot the remainder.  
"My!" Greg was shaking.  
"They were the deserters, not me." Greg couldn't say a word, Mycroft looked through their bags and pockets and collected everything he deemed useful in a bag. "Come on." he stood up and pulled Greg with him. He was still shaking tightly clutching Mycroft’s arm. Mycroft stopped to collect the baskets Greg left and led him back home. He dropped everything in the kitchen; took Greg up to the bathroom and left to warm water for him. Greg was still sitting next to the tub when Mycroft got back. "Gregory." he knelt in front of him. "Gregory please listen to me, you are home and safe. Nothing happened, you are safe." Mycroft stroked his face. "Now let's get you out of these clothes...Come on to the tub Gregory. Please it'll be better, promise." Mycroft washed the blood off Greg with the warm water. "There." he wrapped a towel around him.   
"My..."  
"I'm here Gregory." he stroked his hair. "Here clothes." Mycroft left him to get dressed; he was waiting for Greg when he came out of the bathroom. "I made tea, I thought you need it." Greg sat to the bed. "I'm sorry Gregory." Mycroft wrapped a blanket around him and stroked his back. "We are home and safe; nothing happened. I took clothes for myself too if you don't mind."  
"Of course not." he mumbled. Mycroft pulled him to his arms and stroked his hair.   
"Shhh...shhh. I'm here, it's all right Gregory." Greg whined. "I know, I'm so sorry. I told you to stay." Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft.  
"I don't like being ordered around either." he mumbled, Mycroft kissed the top of his head. "You...you..."  
"I was trained, remember?"  
"But you weren't even scared; you smiled at them!"  
"Sorry. You want me to go with you tomorrow?"  
"You need to rest."  
"I can sleep next to you, just like today."  
"You can't sleep properly there."  
"Would you feel safer if I'd be there?"  
"Yes."  
"Then it's decided. Now sleep, I stay here."  
"Don't you want to go back to your room?"  
"I'm too tired to go back." Mycroft whispered and laid down pulling Greg with him. When Greg woke up in the morning, Mycroft was curled up in his arms, he looked at him fondly and stroked a lock of hair out of his face, Mycroft let out a little puff of air. "My...My we have to get up." he yawned and opened his eyes, looking around with confusion; Greg quickly let go of him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you Gregory."  
"Sorry, I just..."  
"I understand, don't worry." he sat up.   
"Stay home My."  
"No, no; I can sleep anywhere." Greg sighed.  
"Thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Gregory!" Mycroft tried to find him. "Don't do this Gregory." he turned around. "I brought your lunch!" he heard that Greg was somewhere around. "I don't like this game. It's dangerous, I might overreact." he put down the basket smiling when he heard Greg's chuckle. He moved quietly and quickly located Greg, jumped out and wrapped his arms around him. "I've got you." Greg lost his balance and they fell, Greg laughed and wrapped his arms around him.   
"And I've got you." he smiled, Mycroft leaned down and kissed him.   
"Gregory." Greg stroked his face and kissed him again.  
"Yes My?"  
"I brought your lunch."  
"And?"  
"Nothing." Mycroft smirked.  
"Okay." he got up leaving Mycroft on the ground. "Where did you leave my food?"  
"Gregory..."  
"My?"  
"Shouldn't we talk?"  
"We are talking now."  
"I know, but about that."  
"About what?"  
"Gregory." he sighed and got up.  
"Now will you give me my lunch?" Mycroft looked at him strangely then walked back to the basket. He picked it up and turned to be hugged by Greg. "Sorry My." he kissed his temple. "Let's sit and talk."  
"Okay." they sat down.  
"Now." Mycroft was staring at the ground. "You kissed me."  
"I know, I thought that's what you wanted." Greg lifted his head, so he could see Mycroft's eyes.  
"And what do you want?" Mycroft turned his eyes away.  
"You."   
"Honestly?"  
"Yes." Mycroft finally looked at him. "I think I'm in love with you."  
"You think?"  
"I know that I like you very much; that I want to be with you, that I want to kiss you..." Greg kissed him, Mycroft cupped his face and kissed back eagerly.   
"I love you too My, I didn't want to say anything, since you already have enough problems." Mycroft leaned to him.   
"You said that I'm cute." Greg laughed.   
"Of course you heard it."  
"Sorry."  
"But you are; especially when you are asleep."  
"Not now?"  
"Now you are adorable." Greg kissed him, Mycroft chuckled.  
"I never had a boyfriend Gregory."  
"It's okay My; we don't have to rush anything."  
"Okay."  
"You should eat My."  
"You too Gregory." he sat back.

 

Greg smiled and kissed Mycroft who was curled up in his arms. He buried his face to the pillow and mumbled. Greg chuckled and kissed him again, then again.  
"It's Sunday, I want to sleep." Mycroft turned his back to Greg.  
"Sorry, but you are so cute."  
"Stop with the sweet talk Lestrade."  
"Someone's grumpy." he chuckled and pulled him to his arms.  
"Someone's trying to torture me; I warn you; you can't get anything out of me."  
"Were you trained?" Greg kissed a scar on his shoulder.  
"I guess."  
"Were you tortured before?"  
"Seems like." he sighed knowing that Greg won't let him sleep.  
"Anyways I don't want to get anything out of you..." Greg whispered kissing along his jaw line; Mycroft pushed Greg out of the bed.  
"Hey!"  
"I can read your mind Gregory." he looked down at him, Greg burst into laughter.  
"God you are irresistible when you look at me scarily." Mycroft sighed and lay back, pulling the blanket up to his nose.  
"All right I behave." Greg settled back next to him and tried to get more of the blanket.  
"You just said that..."  
"Just give me a little blanket and I let you."  
"Please tell me you didn't volunteer us for lunch."  
"Sorry." Mycroft sighed and got up.  
"Then I better get ready. You stay my dear."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, you worked hard all week long."  
"You too."  
"It's not the same." Mycroft kissed him. "See you Gregory."  
"Ahamm."

 

"Greg! Greg!"  
"In a minute."  
"NOW, mother said it's urgent!" Greg got up.  
"Coming, coming." he yawned.   
"What happened?" he asked when they got to the town hall.  
"James was brought home."  
"I don't understand, why am I needed for that. How's he?"  
"High spirited as always minus his legs."  
"Oh..."  
"But that's not why I sent for you, come." they went to the back room. "We had no other choice." Greg looked at her questioningly, then they went in.  
"My!" he knelt next to him. "What have you done to him?" he took the rag out of his mouth and untied him.  
"He saw the car that brought home James and started to shout that he doesn't want to go back; he shouted in English. We couldn't calm him down so I took him here, he kept shouting and struggling; I didn't want him to run away...Sorry." Greg stroked Mycroft's hair but he wasn't reacting to anything.  
"It was true, what I said about him, expect this."  
"It's okay Greg, no one will send him away."  
"Thanks. I better take him home."  
"I agree, send for me if you need help." Greg picked Mycroft up who opened his eyes, but just stared at him blankly.  
"My." Greg kissed his forehead. "I'm taking you home, nothing will happen to you; promise." Greg took him home putting him to bed, since he was shaking Greg covered him with two blankets.  
Greg stayed with him all day long, but Mycroft was still out. He woke up when Mycroft stirred in his arms.  
"Hi there!" Greg whispered and stroked his hair; Mycroft buried his face to his shoulder. "You are safe My, they weren't here for you, they just brought home James and left. No one wants to take you back."  
"I'm sorry, so sorry."  
"It's all right My."  
"What happened?" he whispered.  
"Well Mrs. Hudson said that you were screaming, they thought that you'll run away so she closed you to the room. You were speaking in English."  
"Oh..."  
"It's okay, they like you. No one will send you away." Greg stroked his back.  
"I'm thirsty."  
"Be right back." Greg brought him tea, he had to wrap his hands around Mycroft's so he wouldn't drop the mug. "I'm here My. Drink then you go back to sleep."  
"I'm tired."  
"It's okay love." he kissed his temple. "You don't look well, anything hurts?"  
"I don't know..." he mumbled and laid back, Greg checked him worriedly. "I hope you won't get sick. Sleep now, I won't wake you; promise." Mycroft quickly drifted off, when Greg woke up in the morning he was on his own, he ran through the house calling Mycroft's name. He found him in the kitchen curled up on the ground.  
"My." he knelt next to him, he opened his eyes and whined. "You have a fever."  
"It hurts."  
"What?"  
"My stomach, it hurts so much. I already vomited six times."  
"Oh..." someone knocked. "Just a second My."  
"Greg dear, half of the village fell ill."  
"What are the symptoms?"  
"Fever, vomiting, cramps."  
"My has it too."  
"At least it wasn't the food. He didn't eat anything."  
"I hope it's not in the water. I go around...just let me put My to bed."  
"Sure." Greg found Mycroft where he left him.  
"Come My, I have to go for a round; it's not just you who got it I'm afraid."  
"I can't get up." Greg picked him up, Mycroft tightly clutched his shirt, not wanting to let go of him when Greg tried to put him to bed. "Please My." he sighed and forced his fingers off. "I come back, promise. Drink a little." he forced water into him and left a bowl next to the bed in just in case. Mycroft's fever went higher by the time Greg came back. He got even worse; anything Greg tried to make him drink immediately came out of him. After two long days Mycroft's fever broke and he could keep down the water Greg forced into him. He was still very week, sleeping through the day, even in his sleep he was tightly clutching Greg's hand; not wanting to let go of him.  
"I really have to go My, please." he stroked his hair.  
"No..."  
"Yes love."  
"Please don't leave me."  
"I'll be home before you know, promise."  
"No." he whined.  
"Promise." Greg kissed him.   
"I don't want to be alone!"   
"I know, I know." he stroked his hair. "Come on, you sleep down, I know you feel safer there on your own."  
"All right." he whispered. Greg made him drink and put him to bed.  
"I'll be back soon My." he kissed his temple.

 

Mycroft smelled smoke, he got up and tried the door, but he couldn’t open it. He tried shouting, but a coughing fit quickly put an end to his attempt. Suddenly the door flew open and Greg looked at him with worry.  
"Quickly." he helped him out and looked around for a way out, but the stairs were closed off by the fire.  
"Window." Mycroft coughed. Greg held his hands, Mycroft stepped to it and tried to open the window but it was stuck. Using his fist he finally managed to break it, trying to get as much glass out of the frame as he could and not to slash his hand entirely. He pulled himself up and climbed out breathing in the fresh air, then he stretched his arm trying to get hold of Greg and with great difficulty he pulled him up. They crawled away from the house, coughing, gasping for air.  
"Thanks." Greg panted when they were at safe distance.  
"Thank you for not leaving me down there. What happened?"  
"Soldiers." Greg pointed at a direction. Mycroft stood up and marched to them.  
"Anderson you idiot! What on earth are you doing? Have I told you to burn down villages?"  
"No Sir!"  
"Care to explain then?"  
"You are supposed to be dead Sir."  
"Do I look dead to you?"  
"Well..." Mycroft's eyes pierced through him. "No one knew anything about you for seven weeks."  
"Go and extinguish all the fires. NOW!" he yelled when he didn't move. "I'm so sorry Gregory, I leave for a few weeks and they...I'm sorry." Greg looked at him questioningly. "What?"  
"You are fifteen and in command?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm not a soldier."  
"Then what are you?"  
"Mr. Holmes." someone stepped to them. "How nice to see you again."  
"Captain Magnussen. What is going on here?"  
"I don't have to explain anything to you. Sees him!"  
"What?" Mycroft didn't have time to react before his hands were forced behind his back. "What are you doing?" he struggled in their hands.  
"Arresting a traitor."  
"What?"  
"It’s clear that you are in ally with them. Take him too." he pointed at Greg. He tried to resist, but soon was put to the van with Mycroft.  
"I'm sorry Gregory." Mycroft whispered when the door closed behind them.  
"What is going on?" he looked at him with fear.  
"My name is Mycroft Holmes, I was leading a small group, our specialty was espionage. Looks like since I went missing Captain Magnussen took over and now god knows what are they doing."  
"What is going to happen to us?"  
"I'll be court marshalled."  
"You said you are a civilian."  
"Then just simply executed. And you, well I don't know. Moat likely you'll end up in one of the camps. You'll get the medical attention you need there and work and wait for it to end."  
"Have you betrayed them?"  
"No." Mycroft went very silent. "Idiot!" he mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"I just remembered. I discovered that he was playing to the other side, so he wanted to get me killed. Gregory, how would you like to be a soldier?"  
"Not much to be honest."  
"You will be the one from your side who can confirm my findings. You'll say that you want to change sides and you are willing to help in any way you can; starting with identifying the real traitor."  
"I...I..."  
"I know it's not easy, I know I ask much, I know it's risky and scary; but please I don't want to die." he whispered the end.  
"Me neither." Greg looked at him with terror in his eyes.  
"I know; I'm so sorry."  
"Where are we going now?"  
"Base."  
"Isn't there anyone who would believe you?"  
"Maybe my uncle but he is back in London coordinating everything."  
"And he was okay with sending you here?"  
"It was needed, I'm clever, I speak lots of languages, I'm good at..."  
"Lying, disguises, killing. You look young and cute and innocent no one would suspect anything; you speak all the dialects perfectly so you can fit in anywhere."  
"Yes." Mycroft stared at the floor. "I'm sorry you rescued the wrong person." they sat in silence for the remainder of the journey.


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft looked at Greg when they were dragged out of the van, but he didn't look at him. Greg was quickly taken away and Mycroft was taken to a room to be interrogated.  
"Mr. Holmes."  
"Sir."  
"We have some serious accusation against you, what do you have to say to them."  
"They are not true Sir. I discovered that Captain Magnussen was selling information to the other side. I wanted to report it, but before I could, he tried to kill me. I managed to ran away and hide."  
"Liar." Magnussen spit.  
"I'm not lying; you know it perfectly well that I never do."  
"You always lie, that's your job."  
"Captain Magnussen, leave the room now!"  
"But..."  
"Now!"  
"Yes, Sir." he reluctantly left.  
"Where is your evidence?"  
"His contact is my evidence. Find him and he'll confirm it."  
"You want us to go on a hunt for a man who may or may not exist on your word."  
"It's not the first time Sir, and they were always true and useful."  
"Where were you for the past seven weeks?"  
"In the village of the young man who was brought in with me; he found me and nursed me back to life."  
"Why?"  
"Because he's a decent person."  
"A young man hiding from duty..."  
"No Sir, he was found unfit because of medical reasons."  
"So he says."  
"And what if not? He wasn't fighting, he did nothing wrong."  
"We'll talk with him about that. Do you have anything else to say?"  
"I didn't do anything wrong, I would never betray our country."  
"Anything else?" he sighed.  
"I want to speak to my uncle."  
"That's not possible."  
"Why?"  
"Take him away."   
"But I have to talk to him, please let me talk to him...please!" Mycroft was taken away.

 

Greg waited in a room for them to come; he debated with himself what to do now. He didn't want Mycroft to die, but also he wanted to stay alive. Finally he decided that he'll stick to the truth since they didn't agree on the other plan.  
"You seem nervous." the man sat in front of him, and the other translated.  
'Wouldn't you be?"  
"Oh, you speak English."  
"They teach it in schools; I don't know why everyone is so surprised."  
"Mr. Lestrade, tell us what is your relationship with Mr. Holmes."  
"None of your business."  
"Tell us how did you meet him?"  
"I found him half dead on the field, I took him in and made sure that he survived."  
"Why?"  
"Because he needed help."   
"You seem a fine young man, why aren't you on the front?"  
"I was unfit for duty."  
"On what bases?"  
"Medical."  
"What is your condition?" Greg didn't answer. "Mr. Lestrade we can't offer you medical help if we don't know your condition.  
"I was in the hospital for a suicide attempt when it started. The ward was closed; I was put on a train, literally and sent home. My father had to carry me home from the station. When they came to our village to collect more men, I was still not well. I was skin and bone, my fingers weren't moving since I cut too deep, I couldn't even stand up when they told me to...so I was left there to die."  
"But now you seem fine."  
"The village needed help, I had to stay."  
"I see. Do you know Captain Magnussen?"  
"I only saw him today when he came to burn down the village. We did nothing; nothing at all. Why did you do that? And don't say it's war, because that's not a reason. They'll die, women and children...they didn't fight against you..."  
"Are you finished?" he cut him off. "Mycroft Holmes, what can you tell about him?"  
"He's just fifteen."  
"I'm aware of that."  
"He had amnesia; it was just today that he remembered his name. He didn't tell me any secrets or whatever you think. He didn't leave the village, no letters, no one looking for him."  
"I see."  
"You don't believe me."  
"Thank you Mr. Lestrade."  
"What will happen to him?"  
"It's none of your concern." he signalled to the other man to take him away.  
"He did nothing wrong." but he already left.   
Greg was taken to a cell; he heard that the neighbouring one was opened, so he peered through the cracks and saw Mycroft being escorted away. He sat by the door, looking at the corridor waiting for him to come back. He heard that they were coming before he could see them. Mycroft was screaming and pleading miserably. When they got close he saw Mycroft being dragged by his hands, his eyes red from crying, he was trying to get free of the guards hold. From the noises or rather the lack of screaming Greg knew that Mycroft was beaten up pretty badly once he was back in the cell.  
"I hope your mothers are proud of you." he yelled when the guards came out. "Beating up a child..." he door opened and Greg got a taste of the truncheon too. When he collected himself he sat back to the door, his heart racing, trying really hard to find something that could help them, but there was nothing. So he just sat there listening to Mycroft's sobs and pleas, he tried to talk to him, but the guards soon silenced them. In the evening his door opened and he was pulled out. "It'll be empty soon anyways." the guard mumbled as he pushed him to the other cell. Greg could see Mycroft curled up in the corner with his back to him, he was shaking, sobbing uncontrollably. He sat next to him and as gently as he could pulled him to his arms.  
"Shhh, shhh." he kissed his temple. Mycroft was clutching his shirt, crying desperately.  
"I don't....I don't want to die; please help me Gregory...Please, I don't want this...please...I didn't do it, I didn't..."  
"I know, I know; I'm so sorry." he kept stroking his hair in silence, he knew that there were no words that would help now.  
"It's not your fault." Mycroft whispered after a while.  
"I could have..."  
"I understand, don't worry."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I know. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything."  
"After this is over, please go and see Sherlock, I just want to make sure that he's all right and looked after. And tell him..." his voice broke. "Tell him that I'm sorry, and that I love him very much." he was crying again. Greg held him for the remainder of the night, singing to him as Mycroft continued to cry.

 

The sun was barely up when the door opened.  
"No!" Mycroft whined and Greg tightened his hold around him.  
"Come on." the guard tried to pull Mycroft away from him. "Let go of him." he raised the truncheon to hit Greg, but then Greg let go of Mycroft and grabbed him. He managed to take the truncheon from him and hit him on the head. The other wanted to pull his gun out, but Mycroft was quickly on him with his fingers around his neck. He stood up on shaking legs and looked at Greg when both of the guards were incapacitated.  
"Now what? They'll kill you too."  
"No Mycroft; because we are leaving. Come on. Put this on." he started to get the guards out of their uniforms. "Bit big, but it'll do for now. Hurry." he nudged the frozen Mycroft. "I assume you know how to use these." he handed him the guns. "Let's go." Greg stepped out of the cell and stopped. "Ahmm...."  
"This way." Mycroft took his hand. He pulled Greg through corridors turning left then right and again and after that Greg lost track entirely.  
"Mycroft?"  
"In here." he quickly closed the door behind them.  
"What is the plan?"  
"I could ask the same, it was you who decided to escape."  
"You are welcome."   
"Put this on." Mycroft was already looking around the room, getting changed, putting things to his pockets. "Put these away my dear." he handed him a few things too. "Now not a word until I say so; understood?" Greg nodded. "Good. Follow me." Greg followed Mycroft to a hangar where he talked a few words with someone, showed a paper and soon they were showed to a plane. Greg knocked on his shoulder, but Mycroft didn't react. Greg never in his life flew, not to mention in a fighter jet. He hoped Mycroft knew what he was doing because he didn't want to die; not like this. The take off was smooth and he relaxed a bit seeing how confidently Mycroft piloted the plane. Just when the plane started to drop he started to panic, he hit Mycroft's shoulders, but he again ignored him. Greg closed his eyes and tightly clutched Mycroft's shoulder as the plane got closer and closer to the ground.

"Gregory, Gregory!" someone was calling his name. "Please open your eyes; it's all right we are fine." Greg opened his eyes. Mycroft was kneeling next to him looking at him with worry.  
"What happened?"  
"You passed out."  
"The plane..."  
"I was crashing it."  
"What?" he sat up.  
"Well not literally, just for them to think that we had. I put it down without a problem, got you out and blew it up; simple as that."  
"Simple as that." Greg chuckled manically.   
"I'm sorry Gregory, they could have been listening."  
"I understand." Greg found himself embraced in a tight hug.   
"Thank you Gregory, thank you. I can't thank you enough."  
"It’s okay My; you would have done the same." Mycroft kissed him.  
"Thank you." Greg smiled and stroked his face.  
"Now what?"  
"You go home and I go and clear my name."  
"No way."  
"Yes way; we are two, three days walk away from your village. Go back to them, they need you."  
"No."  
"Gregory?"  
"You think I'll let you go alone to infiltrate a military base in hope to find some man."  
"Yes." Greg stood up pulling Mycroft with him.  
"Well Mr. Holmes that's not happening. I'm coming with you."  
"Gregory." Mycroft smiled at him. "I know you want to help, but you are not trained in anything. You don't know how to use a gun, how to act in a base, you..."  
"You can teach me on the way. I know about bandages, medicines and injuries; I can be a medic!"  
"It's very dangerous Gregory, they might pick you and ship you off to the front; and I can't do anything about it."  
"Well then I go." he sighed. "That could happen to you too."  
"I know, but I know how to get out of that situation. As you said I'm good at lying and disguises."  
"Please."  
"I'm begging you too Gregory, you'll just distract me. I wouldn't be able to fully concentrate on the plan, because I would want to make sure that you are safe and fine. Please understand it." Greg nodded slowly. "Thank you. Now give me your map. We are here and you have to go that way. See?"  
"I know how to read a map My." he mumbled.  
"I'm sorry Gregory."  
"Promise me something, when it's over, come and see me."  
"Promise." Greg hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of him. "Gregory I have to go."  
"I know." he sighed and kissed Mycroft. "Be safe."  
"You too Gregory." Mycroft watched after him till he disappeared from his eyes.

 

"There you go." Greg's heart stopped when something dropped on his head. "You wanted to be a medic, now get changed." Greg just stared at Mycroft with wide eyes. "What? You thought I didn't know that you've been following me."  
"Why didn't you say it earlier?"  
"I wanted to see how you did, how long you can manage on your own; but now we are here so it's better if I look after you."  
"Thanks, aren't we wasted time, I mean you could have taught me things."  
"I know, but I hoped you'll turn back."  
"I could have told you that not happening. Are you all right?"  
"Perfectly all right, why do you ask?"  
"You were screaming every night."  
"Oh...you should have told me! I could have been discovered!"  
"Sorry." he mumbled.   
"Get dressed." Greg quickly got changed. "All right, now we walk in, calmly, like we belong there. Can you manage?"  
"Yes."  
"You are shaking." Mycroft tilted his head.  
"Sorry, I do my best not to." Greg followed him. "What is you title?" Mycroft stopped abruptly.  
"You don't know the ranks?"  
"No."  
"Jesus!"  
"Sorry."  
"All right, you are below everybody so you salute and talk properly to...no you are a mute; you don't talk. That'll be the safest."  
"I can't sign."  
"Of course you can't." Mycroft sighed. "No need because your muteness is recent, you got injured on the front and since that you can't talk. You didn't have time to learn it." Greg nodded. Mycroft just looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Please My don't look like that; I want to be there, I want to help you."  
"But you already did, you saved my life three times."  
"You too."  
"Those don't count."  
"They do, now let's get it over with. What's the further plan?"   
"You are mute, remember? But I'll go and work myself in and you'll work too, try to be as invisible as you can. I'll talk to you whenever I can."  
"What's your name?"  
"Michael."  
"And mine?"  
"Your own."  
"Okay."  
"Now quiet." they walked in without problem. Mycroft indicated Greg to follow him and showed him to the medical unit. "Good luck Gregory." he whispered before he left him.

Greg tried to blend in, he quickly got used to the routine of the unit, he worked in silent and with precision. But people started to talk about him as most of his patient made it and they got better quicker than others. He thought that maybe he should try and be less efficient; but he couldn’t just let anyone die.   
He was woken one night, he almost spoke; but managed to stop himself in time.  
"Lestrade, wake up!" Greg looked at him questioningly. "Young officer from here; we are not sure what's wrong with him." Greg's heart skipped a beat when he saw Mycroft; he was pale, shaking, sweat covering him, he whined when Greg touched him, not opening his eyes. Greg checked him with ever growing worry.  
"What do you say?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "Paper, I know. Don't you want to learn how to sign?"  
'I already started.' he wrote. 'When was the last time he slept?'  
"We are not sure, he works a lot." one of the men said who brought Mycroft in.  
"Eat, drink?"  
"I haven't seen him leave the office for three days."  
‘He overworked himself. He needs rest, we have to give him fluids and try to feed him once he comes around. I do it; go back to bed.’ they left them. Greg put in a iv line; covered Mycroft with a warm blanket and sat with him stroking his hair. Greg covered his mouth just before he started to scream. "Shhh, shhh My." he whispered and stroked his hair with his other hand. "Mycroft wake up please, please Mycroft. You are safe, no one wants to hurt you; no one wants to execute you. I promise that. It's me Greg, it's just me." Mycroft opened his eyes looking around with fear. "Shhh, you are safe."  
"Gregory?" he whispered weakly.  
"Shhh, I'm here. I told you I have to look after you. Compromising the plan with overworking yourself?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Says the one who's been praised by the whole base."  
"I won't let them die."  
"I know. I'm sorry Gregory."  
"Now you need rest and you have to eat too. Be right back." when Greg came back someone was in the room.   
"Lestrade." Greg had his hands full so he just nodded. "When can he come back?" Greg put the things down. 2-3 days he indicated. “Too long, I need him in the morning." Greg shook his head. "It's an order Lestrade!" Greg took out his notebook. ‘You want him to work or to die?’ he showed it to him. "He won't die, tomorrow morning." he walked out. Greg sighed and sat back next to Mycroft; he opened his eyes. "It's okay Gregory. I can do this."  
"You have to rest My."  
"I know, but I have to go."  
"Fine; now eat." Greg pulled him up. "What are you doing?" Greg took the plate from him.  
"I rather not talk about it."  
"Why"  
"I don't want you to know about it, in case..." he yawned. "Sorry."  
"Now sleep, you only have a few hours. I'm sorry My."  
"It's okay." he mumbled.

Mycroft left in the morning, it wasn't even noon when he was brought back. Greg handed him a note saying 'Told you so.'   
"Yes you did. Tomorrow?" Greg shook his head. "All right day after tomorrow." Greg shook his head. "Fine day after that, not later."  
Greg feared what will happen if Mycroft has nightmares again and he starts to speak in English, so he took him to his room.  
"Lestrade, have you discharged the young fainting one?" Molly asked, Greg shook his head. "Then where is he?"  
'My room. Greg signed. "Quiet, alone, dark."  
"I see, but why?" Greg sighed and took his notebook out,  
‘They want him back as soon as possible. He can't rest if we keep running in and out of the room; shouting.’  
"All right, you check on him?" Greg nodded. "You know him. I saw the way you looked at him." Greg remained still. "Don't worry no one here has problem with it." Greg sighed. "He's a cute one." Greg smiled. "See you." Greg waved after her.

"Come on, wake up!" Greg shook Mycroft, but he just whined. "You have to eat; wake up, now!" Mycroft opened his eyes. "Hi there."  
"Hello Gregory."  
"Eat, now." Mycroft pushed himself up.  
"Where am I?"  
"My room, in case you have nightmares."  
"Thank you."  
"Just you know we are a couple."  
"I thought we already talked about that."  
"I know but Molly, Dr. Hooper saw the way I looked at you yesterday and she knows."  
"All right."  
"You took it calmly."  
"Why? We are together, sort of."  
"Sort of?" Greg raised an eyebrow.  
"We were lonely, in needed of company, support..."  
"Just that?"  
"Not for me...”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am Gregory…believe me.”  
“Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent thinking about it? If you really love me or you just think you have to…”  
“I know; you kept me up to with all the staring and sighs.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“Sorry.”  
“So you believe me.”  
“I do My.” Greg kissed him. “Now can you go back to sleep? I have to work."  
"I can."   
"Sweet dreams."  
"Well that won't happen."  
"I'm sorry My, I really want to stay but..."  
"Go Gregory; I'll be fine." Greg arranged the blanket around him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gregory!" Mycroft ran to him. "We have to leave, now!" he was tightly clutching a bag. Greg just smiled at him. "Please Gregory, we have to, they..." he looked around. "They'll kill me if they find me." Mycroft looked at Greg with wide eyes when he saw the syringe in his hand. "Gregory?" he whispered shakily before the world went black.

When he came around he was in a small dark place. He started to panic and tapped around trying to figure out where he was. He started to feel sick, his breathing quickened; then the lid of the coffin, because it was a coffin opened. Mycroft was blinded by the sudden light. "It just me; Greg. I'm sorry, but I figured this was the best way out." Mycroft sat up. "Can you get into a situation where they don't want to kill you?"  
"Apparently not."  
"What now?"  
"We have to get back to my side. I don't know about you, I don't want to force you to do anything, it's still risky."  
"I'm not leaving you alone love." he helped Mycroft out of the coffin.   
"We have to hurry; where are we?" Greg took out a map and showed it to him. "Okay." Mycroft took his hand and started to pull him.  
"What will happen now? Please tell me I can speak, I can sign pretty well now, but still."  
"You can talk my dear. I have the evidence that Magnussen is the traitor. My plan was set in motion but I need to talk to my uncle to finish it. If we are lucky we are few weeks away from a peace treaty."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Greg stopped and pulled Mycroft to a hug.  
"I love you too Gregory, but we really have to hurry." Greg just smiled and kissed him, not letting him go for a long time. "Please Gregory." Mycroft kissed him. "Okay we have to go." he shook himself when they finally parted.  
"Okay." Greg smiled, Mycroft just rolled his eyes.   
"It's better if I don't look at you." he turned his back to Greg, pulling him on the way.

 

"How far are we?" Greg asked after only a few hours of walk.  
"Five days."  
"Five?"  
"Yes, we could have brought some useful staff if we'd leave differently."  
"Sorry, you said they wanted to kill you. What did you do?"  
"Nothing, just put an end to the war." he shrugged.  
"But how?"  
"Lots of work and lying and forged papers, messages, sending out even more of them."  
"Sounds dangerous."  
"I told you it was." Mycroft stopped. "I'm sorry Gregory."  
"What for?"  
"You’ve might wanted to stay, you helped so many..."  
"You still need looking after My." Mycroft kissed him.  
"I love you so much." he whispered.  
"Won't they want to kill you once we get back?"  
"Probably, but as I heard my uncle is here. He will believe me."  
"What about me?"  
"I won't let anyone harm you; promise. What he says happens; he will protect you."  
"Thanks." Mycroft started to walk pulling Greg behind him, they walked in silence for a long time.  
“We should stop for the night Gregory.”  
“Here?”  
“Up there.” he pointed at the tree. “Wide branches, we’ll be fine.”  
“Up there!” Greg repeated shakily.  
“You want to sleep in the snow my dear?”  
“No.”  
“Then climb up.”  
“But…” Mycroft sighed and climbed up.  
“Coming?” he looked down, Greg sighed and followed him.  
“I’m going to fell off.” he whined.  
“No you won’t, use your belt to secure yourself to the tree.”  
“I can’t sleep here My, I can’t…this is crazy and cold and…”  
“Shhh…” Mycroft hugged him. “It’s going to be all right, promise Gregory. I’m going to sit here and you come here, between my legs. Your belt…I give you mine too.” Mycroft secured Greg to the branch with both of the belts. “And I hold you so you won’t fell off.”  
“And you?”  
“I’ll be fine Gregory, not my first time. Now sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us.”  
“How will we manage?”  
“Cleverly.” Mycroft kissed the back of his neck. “Tomorrow I get us some food and change of clothes.”  
“You steal you mean.”  
“I’m sorry, I know you have….”  
“We don’t have any other option right now.”  
“Sleep now Gregory, I’ve got you.” Greg was so tired that he quickly fell asleep, he woke up when Mycroft called his name.  
“It’s still dark My.”  
“I know, but we better go now.” Greg sighed.  
“Okay.” Mycroft helped Greg down and took his hand leading him in the darkness. “I’m so cold.” Greg was shaking.  
“I know, if we step out we can get to the next town still in the dark; so I can get us clothes.”  
“Just get them!” Greg hugged Mycroft. “I don’t care anymore.” Mycroft kissed his temple.  
“Let’s hurry.”

 

“Run!” Mycroft grabbed Greg’s hand and started to pull him to the woods.  
“What is it Mycroft?” Greg asked with fear.  
“Soldiers.” Greg quickly hurried his steps. “Where now?”  
“River.”  
“No way.” he stopped, but Mycroft pulled him forward.  
“Sorry Gregory.” Mycroft pushed him to the water and jumped after him to the ice cold water. Mycroft quickly swim after Greg and grabbed his coat keeping him on top of the water. The current was fast which took quite a distance between them and the soldiers.  
“My…” Greg’s voice was trembling. “When can we get out?”  
“Bit longer my dear, we won’t have to climb through the mountain this way.” Greg didn’t answer, Mycroft could see that he was very very cold, but he didn’t say a word. After a while Mycroft started to swim to the shore pulling Greg with him.  
“Get up my dear.” Greg just lay on the ground shivering. “Please Gregory, you have to get changed.”  
“Into what? Everything is wet.”  
“No, because I double bagged everything and it kept the water out.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes; please get changed; I’m sorry the coat and the boots have to stay.” Greg got changed still shaking violently, Mycroft throw their clothes back to the water. “Come on, there is a village down there, we could sleep in a barn or somewhere else.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg when he swayed. “I’m sorry Gregory, so sorry. We couldn’t risk them coming after us.”  
“They were coming after us, aren’t they?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“My!”  
“I’m sorry, but what if they recognise us.”  
“Did they see you?”  
“No.”  
“Seriously!”  
“I’m so sorry Gregory. As I stated several times I do not wish to die.”  
“I know; me neither. I’m so cold.” he whispered.  
“We better hurry.” Mycroft guided Greg through the woods.

“There.” Mycroft lowered him down.  
“Are you sure this is safe?”  
“Hope so, you need to rest and a bit of dry…I’m so sorry it’s not too warm.”  
“Better than nothing.” Mycroft got Greg out of his still wet coat. “What if the owner finds us?”  
“I talk us out.” Greg chuckled; Mycroft opened his bag and sighed with relief.  
“What is in there?”  
“Papers for my uncle, they are fine.”  
“Who is there?” a voice startled them, Mycroft went very still. “Come out now! I…I’m armed.” Mycroft smiled and stood up pulling Greg with him.  
“You are not...” he smiled.  
“Francis?” Greg cut him off.  
“Greg! What on earth are you doing here?” they hugged each other, Mycroft frowned.  
“Headed home, I was looking for dad or my brother; I haven’t heard from them for quite a while.”  
“Any luck?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Sorry and who is he?”  
“Mycroft, my friend.” Mycroft shot a look at Greg. “Sorry, my boyfriend.” Francis laughed.  
“Come on in, it’s warm and there is dinner too.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft collected the bags and followed them. Greg and Francis were deep in discussion all evening long, Mycroft tried to get Greg to bed, but he wasn’t listening. So Mycroft left them, mumbling that he doesn’t want to hear whining tomorrow.  
“What was that?” Greg fell silent.  
“The wind probably.” Francis shrugged.  
“No, it sounds like…oh!” he stood up and hurried to Mycroft. “Shhh love, I’m here, I’m here.” he pulled the whimpering Mycroft to his arms. “Please wake up My, you are safe here, no one wants to hurt you, promise.” Mycroft opened his eyes and buried his face to Greg’s pullover. “It’s going to be all right My, I’m here.” he stroked his hair.  
“What happened?” Francis came in.  
“I lied before; we are on the run because they wanted to execute Mycroft. He didn’t do anything, but of course no one believed him…so we are running and hiding and that’s how we ended up in the river.”  
“Where are you going now?”  
“Home, it’s quite far…”  
“And occupied.”  
“Yes, but at least no one will look for him there.”  
“Dad’s leaving tomorrow, delivering wood down to the base; it’s not that far but...”  
“Could he take us?” Mycroft’s head shot up.  
“Just what I wanted to offer.” he smiled.  
“Thank you and I’m sorry.”  
“No need. I wake you in the morning. I hope you don’t mind sitting in the back of a cart, the car broke down and we can’t get the parts we need to fix it.”  
“It’ll be perfectly all right; thanks.” he left them.  
“I’m sorry Gregory.”  
“No, I’m sorry I left you alone.”  
“I was talking about my behaviour…sorry.” Greg chuckled and kissed him.  
“There was nothing between us, just sex…after he moved away we didn’t even talk.”  
“I just…” Greg kissed him again.  
“Go back to sleep love, we leave early.” Greg lay next to him.  
“Gregory?” he whispered after a while.  
“What is it My?”  
“Tomorrow, it could still end badly; for me I mean. I want to ask you to give the bag and the letter I wrote to my uncle, he’ll know what to do.”  
“Nothing will happen Mycroft.”  
“I know you don’t like talking about it, but as you said I can’t get myself into a situation where they don’t want to kill me. I also want to ask you not to kill yourself.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Because I know why you have the scar and why you were out when you found me.”  
“I’m not going to ask how.” Greg sighed.  
“Just please don’t; people need you, they need your help and once this is over they’ll need it more than ever.”  
“I promise…but nothing will happen. We should rather talk about what we are going to do once this is all over.”  
“I want to go home.”  
“Obviously.”  
“Would you like to come with me? I’d be more than happy, but I understand if you want to stay and help out in the village or find your father. You could come after me later?”  
“We’ll see, but I’d love to go and be you. Now we should sleep, big day tomorrow.”  
“I love you Gregory.” Mycroft kissed him.  
“Me too. Now hush.” Mycroft chuckled and settled in his arms.

“Be careful you two, and write when you get home safe.” Francis hugged Greg and then stepped to Mycroft pulling him to a hug too. “Good catch.” he whispered. “Don’t hurt him.” he let him go. “You have everything?”  
“Yes thank you. Thank you for everything.”  
“Any times, safe journey!” he waved after them.  
“What did he say to you?” Greg turned to Mycroft.  
“That I’m lucky that I found you and not to hurt you if I value my life.”  
“Oh…I’m the lucky one I believe.”  
“We both are.” Mycroft leaned to him, lacing their fingers.

 

"Uncle Rudy!" Mycroft whispered.  
"Who?" Greg looked around, but Mycroft already jumped off the cart and ran towards a man, calling his name. Greg looked at him as he ran with a wide smile on his face, he really looked like just a boy running to his uncle, who walked towards him with a relieved smile and arms open, ready to hug him; then the shot was fired. Mycroft stopped, swayed on his leg and a second later he was on the ground. Greg ran to him, checking him with worry. "It's okay My, it's okay. You are going to be all right." Mycroft looked at him with eyes filled with fear and pain. "I'm here." he looked around for help. "Stay with me Mycroft, please do it for me, for Sherlock." he pleaded as Mycroft started to drift off. "Please love." he opened his eyes again and then he was gone. "No, no Mycroft." Greg shook him. "Please My, don't...please." his tears started to fell as he stroked Mycroft's face. He knew as soon as he saw the wound that Mycroft won't make it; but he didn't want to accept it. "Please love..." he gathered the body in his arms and rocked him. He felt hands trying to pull him away, but he wouldn't let go of Mycroft's body. Someone knelt next to him and placed a hand on his head. Greg looked up at Mycroft's uncle through his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I promised I'll get him home, I promised." he sobbed.  
"Let's go inside." he was fighting his own tears. "Come on."  
"I don't want to leave him here."  
"You don't have to, let me help." Greg stood up, carrying Mycroft's body towards the building.  
"It's their fault! No one believed him, they just wanted to kill him...he did nothing wrong. He said that if you play it right you can finish this, he said few weeks and he can go home to Sherlock and he wanted me to go with him. I wanted that so much..." he couldn't continue.  
"Play what right?" Greg snorted. He put Mycroft's body to a bed covering him with a blanket and sat next to him stroking his hair.  
"It's in here." he handed him the bag. "He wrote down everything he wanted to say in this." he gave him a letter too. "He infiltrated the base, worked day and night to find evidence which would clear him, he also did everything to end this pointless slaughter. He said he succeeded; that you will be able to finish what he started, that we are weeks away from peace...Was it him?"  
"Who?"  
"Magnussen."  
"Yes."  
"Can I stay alone a bit?"  
"Of course." they left the room.

Uncle Rudy found Greg sitting under a tree looking at the snowy fields surrounding the base.  
"Gregory..."  
"Just Greg." he sat next to him.  
"I heard what you’ve done for him. Thank you."  
"Not that it mattered in the end."  
"It does matter, if you'd let him die this would go on for much longer, killing more and more people, destroying more lives. You saved them, you saved us all."  
"I don't care." he wrapped his arms around his legs burying his face.  
"You two were close."  
"I loved him so much."  
"And I'm sure he loved you too. I found this in the bag." he gave a letter to him. "I haven't read it, don't worry. If you want, you can come with me when it's over."  
"I promised I check on Sherlock. I promised I look after him...I promised I take him home to his little brother." Greg was crying again. Uncle Rudy wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him. When he saw that Greg won't get up from here on his own, he picked him up taking him to a room. He tucked him in and placed the letter to the nightstand, leaving Greg alone with his grief.

 

"Greg, Greg!" someone shook him. "Open your eyes Greg." he reluctantly opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, what day was it. "Greg." he slowly focused on uncle Rudy. "I need your help; do you think you can manage a little trip? You've been out for days." Greg slowly sat up. "We need you to positively identify Magnussen's contact; nothing will happen to him, don't worry." Greg nodded and with help get up, he pocketed the letter and followed him to the helicopter. Normally he would have been scared to sit to one, but it really doesn't matter now; nothing mattered anymore.   
He pointed at the man they wanted. "Are you sure?" he nodded. "Thank you. Now you sit here and we go back soon, okay?" he pushed Greg down. "Look after him." he asked someone and left.  
"Greg? Greg?" someone knelt next to him. Greg slowly looked up hearing the familiar voice.  
"Molly!"  
"You can talk?" Greg wrapped his arms around her, burying his face to her shoulder as he cried. "What is going on Greg?" she tried to ask him the same question few more times, but Greg couldn't answer. "Your father is here, he is fine; don't worry. I sent for him."  
"No!" Greg pushed her away. "He can't see me like this; not again. No!" he stood up, but his legs gave up after few steps.  
"I've got you." his father caught him.  
"Dad." he whispered.  
"I'm here Greg, I'm here. I'm fine and so are you."  
"I did nothing wrong...I know it seems like it but I didn't betray anyone. He wanted to end this, I knew he can so I helped. But I worked here too, you can ask anybody. I was here; I saved people. It counts, doesn't it?"  
"Of course you did nothing wrong my dear. I heard a lot about you, they've been missing you."  
"He said it will be over in a few weeks, I know he wasn't lying...it'll be over..."  
"It's okay Greg."  
"He killed him, there was no need for it; but he shot him...I lied to him, I knew he was dying but I said that he'll be all right. I knew he can't survive it...I should have told him that I love him, but no I used his last seconds to lie to him...I want him back..."  
"Who?"  
"My nephew." uncle Rudy was standing next to them. "We should talk, is there anyone who can look after him, he can't be left alone now."  
"I'll do it." Molly took Greg from his father. "Come Greg." she guided him to a room. "Here, water." Greg just ignored her and laid down. "You have to drink." he didn't move.  
“What happened to him?”  
“He came here to clear his name, because he was accused of treason, we just got away the morning they wanted to execute him. He found the evidence and we went back, but the man who really did it shot him…He was so happy to see his uncle, and then he…he…”  
"I'm sorry Greg, I'm so sorry." Greg handed her the letter.  
"Could you read it to me, please? I can't bring myself to..."  
"Sure."

'My dearest Gregory,  
I’m writing this while you sit out and talk with Francis, I hope you won’t whine tomorrow that you are tired; I told you we need to rest! But if you are reading this I’m dead; I'm gone and not coming back. I'm sorry. I want nothing more in the world to be with you, to say how much I love you, to hold you in my arms but I can't. I want to thank you for taking me in, for enduring my whining for weeks. Thank you for thinking when I couldn't, thank you for saving me, I know I can't do anything to repay you. When I was lying on the field I felt cold and lonely; it wasn't different from what I felt every day, but you managed to change that. Your eyes melted the ice, when I talked with you everything looked better, I could hope that this will end. I forgot about the war and everything bad that ever happened to me when you kissed me, in your arms time stopped the world disappeared and I felt safe a thing that I haven't felt since the beginning of the war. Please promise me that you won't kill yourself, please, your father and the village need you; also you promised that you'll look after Sherlock, so please don't do it. Please don't waste time on missing me, I guess it won’t be easy, but there is no point in dwelling on it. I wrote to my uncle about you, he will help you in anything, just ask. Promise that you'll find someone who will look after you, someone who will love you even more than me. Which won't be easy, since even I couldn't measure my love for you, I know it sounds strange, even stranger from me, but I had to write it down. I don't know how the end will get me, but I hope I can tell you how much I love you before I go. If not then I tell you now. I love you Gregory, please have a wonderful life.

Mycroft’ 

“Nice name.” Molly whispered. "What are you going to do now?"  
"I promised I go and check on his brother, I also want to be there at the funeral. After that I don't know..."  
“Will you come back?”  
“Maybe.”  
"You could always work with me, I’ll make sure you won’t have time thinking about things you shouldn’t."  
"Do you need help now?" Greg whispered.  
"As always." Greg got up.   
“Then let’s go.” he pocketed the letter and followed her.


End file.
